creepypasta
by XnapingonthejobX
Summary: Theres a new character in town her name is shadow.


Jeff the Savior?

Chapter 1

(Shadow)

(Friends- Kait, Jeff, Slendy, Ticci Tobi, hoody and smile dog)

(Killing tools- Shadow, Means fear, Usually a knife, ropes, nails, tacks, staples, and bleach.)

(Saying at crime scene- Just smiles and sleep forever.)

Life Description:

Kaylie AKA Shadow lived with her mother, father, and older brother. Her mother and father had gotten a divorce when Shadow was 12. Her brother always told her "Always smile, Just smile." Later she found out that her mother had gotten together with a rapist who drugged her mother and made her rape Shadow when she was asleep. Her mom always yelled at her about her grades and whom she hung around. One day when her she had heard enough of her mother, She waited in till her mother and Stepfather were sound asleep. Went into the closet grabbed ropes and tied them to the bed. When they awoke she watched as they moved around. Each movement was painful; she had placed nails, staples and pushpins all around them. She was hidden under a hood with nothing but a shadow covering her face. She was amused by there painful screams. She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes. She had tables set up next to both her stepfather and mother. They had a variety of knifes and other tools and chemicals. She laughed with a hysterical insane laugh. "J-just s-s-smile ha ha ha" She laughed. She came closer her shadow covering both of them. "Lets a-all just smile!" She yelled laughing. She jumped onto the bed the nails, pins, and staples puncturing her feet. She laughed at the pain. She grabbed a knife and cut slowly into her mother's arms, slowly peeling the skin off her mother's arms, along with her, stepfathers. She poured bleach onto their wounds and watched it sizzles. Then as their screams proceeded to get louder, she put a finger up to `their mouths and shushed them. "J-j-just S-smile and s-sleep forever." She took a knife and slit both of there throats. She dipped her hand in blood and wrote on the walls "Just smile" Then disappeared forever. Until she was found killing a child who she said was her bully. She was placed into a mental hospital where she now stays in a padded cell with a straight jacket.

Here is where the story begins, At Slenderman manor. Jeff was sitting down watching the news as a warning went across the screen. "Hey Kait!" He yelled listening to her in the Kitchen. "Hm?" She hummed walking into the room with been right behind her. "Do you know her? She is from the same school and same area you were." Jeff said pointing at the screen. Kait starred at the TV as the name and picture of the girl popped up. "OMG that's my best friend… What the hell happened to her…?"Kait said starring at the picture of the blood covered girl with a huge grin across her face. "Jeff where is she now?" She asked but then heard a voice behind her. It was a cold voice but she knew he had a warm soul. "She's at the Goldenberg Mental hospital." She turned around to see Slenderman holding a newspaper. "It says here that when they found her she was playing in the blood of a little boy she had killed. His arms striped of its skin and bleach poured all over it. She had sewn his mouth and eyes shut, on the wall was the two words "Just smile." When the cops arrested her she was brought into an interrogation room were there was a camera recording her interrogation. The cop yelled at her and she grabbed the camera and shoved the back of it down his throat. With the Camera lens still pointing at her she smiled and sat back down as the cop choked on the camera. "Just smile and sleep forever." They now are still keeping her in a mental hospital and only let her out of the room for 10 minutes before she starts going insane again. " Slenderman said throwing the paper at Jeff. "You'll be helping her… She might like you more then anyone else." Slenderman said then looking at Kait. "I would like to speak with you about your friend in my office later." Slenderman said walking away into the next room. "Smile dog, go with Jeff." Jeff groaned. "Seriously I have to take that thing with me. "Oh, shut your mouth I'm just following to keep you company." Smile dog said running past Jeff. "Now lets go before evening, I don't want to be having to cause attention towards us. If we go during Dinner then we should be able to help her escape." Smile dog said getting into Jeff's sports car. "Hey hey hey Mutts in the back of the car." Jeff said shoving Smile dog to the back.

Jeff and Smile dog pulled up to the Goldenberg Mental hospital and saw that it was visiting hour. "Perfect." Jeff said looking at smile dog. "What?" Jeff walked into the Mental hospital with smile dog on a Blind harness. "Yes may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked looking at Jeff whom hood was over his face casting a shadow. "Yes, Ma'am I would like to visit an Patient you have here." Jeff spoke sounding like an old mortal man. "You would? And who is it you would like to see?" Jeff pulled out a form with Shadows real name on it. "Uh, sir she is very unstable." The nurse said nervously. "I know that is why I'm here to meet with her. I'm her therapist assigned to her a week ago?" The lady looked through the computer and found a file about the therapist coming to see Shadow. "Well sir, come on in. She's at dinner being fed." The lady said pushing a button that set a buzzer and light off as the door opened. Jeff nudged Smile dog and they began walking towards the door. Upon there entry a man, not as nice as the nurse, Asked were they were heading to. Jeff answered with handing him the paperwork that he forged. The man examined it, than spoke in a husky voice. "Not pets aloud!" He spoke as if yelling. "Sir, but he's not a pet, as you can see I'm blind." He said trying to keep his face hidden. He grumbled, "Let me see those eyes. " Jeff growled to himself then smiled. "Sir, for I may be blind but this light is very bright and hurts my blind eyes can we please move into a darker area." Jeff smiled messing with his knife in his pocket. "Fine." The man grumbled pushing a door opened as Jeff entered. He let smile dog go and nudged his head at the camera. Smile dog smiled and ran up to the camera and tore it down. "Now those eyes." The man said closing the door. "Sure thing." Jeff said grabbing his knife and stabbing the guy in the stomach covering his mouth with his hand. Jeff's hood fell from his head hair popping out "Like my eyes, Hehe the eyes of death! Go to sleep." Jeff said laying him on the ground. "Smile dog dispose of him and come on." Jeff said flicking his hood back on his head. "With pleasure." Smile dog said growling and devouring every bit of the guy. Jeff walked over to the door to the dinning hall. He peeked his head around the corner to see that Shadow was sitting by herself looking out the window at the pouring ran, she looked like she was humming to herself. "Smile, come here." Jeff grabbed smile dogs leash and put his head down as he proceeded to walk over to shadow. She was humming a song that the Mortals had written about Slenderman but didn't know the lyrics. "Shadow." Jeff said quietly. She stopped humming and slowly turned toward Jeff. "How do you know of that name…?" she said slowly rocking herself. "I'm here to talk you to a safe place…" Jeff said kneeling down next to her. "Safe? No one and no were is safe while I'm around." She said putting her head down. "You think were any different?" Jeff said pulling his head up some so she could see his face. Smile dog hopped in front of her and grinned. She looked up again and smiled with amusement. "Jeff?" She said looking at him getting closer moving her useless arms. Then looked over at Smile dog. "Smile dog?" She spoke then started laughing. "You know us?" Jeff said leaning forwards. "Of course." She began laughing hysterically. "Shh shh you need to be quite." Jeff said looking around at the surrounding people. "QUIET, I'm just smiling! I want to look the way I feel like you!" She laughed jumping out of her seat and onto Jeff. Her arms pushed against his neck. "You can't kill me. I'm immortal just like you." Jeff choked. Nurses came running over to Jeff and pulled Shadow off of Jeff. He coughed and leaned up, a nurse came over and tried examining Jeff to see if he was ok. "I'm fine." Jeff said pushing the nurse off of him. "Let me go! All I want is for him to smile!" Shadow laughed as they dragged her out of the room. "Jeff! Help!" She screamed leaping around as they brought her back to her cell. Jeff wiped his mouth and licked his lips. The nurses had returned to their stations and taking care of the mental patients. Jeff looked over at Smile dog and sighed. "We'll return tonight." He said getting up and leaving.

"Slenderman you wanted to speak with me?" Kait said walking in with Ben. "Yes, please sit." Slenderman said placing a book down. Slenderman stood up and got something to drink. "Your friend, what's her past?" Kait looked up and licked her lips. "Wouldn't you liker her to tell you?" Kait replied. Slenderman nodded his head. "Yes I would but I'm asking you Kait." Slenderman said laying his drink down. Kait explained about what her mother had done to her and how she came to know Shadow. Slenderman sighed, "I understand now." He said taking a drink. "Does she know about us?" Slenderman asked. "Yes she does more then me." Kait said looking at Ben who had fell asleep on the floor. "Well she could be very-…" "Slenderman!" The sound of Jeff's voice had startled everyone. "Jeff? Where's the girl?" Slenderman said standing up. "We have to go back tonight. She's in need of our help, She… She can't stay there. Please I need your help." Jeff said looking sad. "Jeff?" Slenderman said walking over and grabbing his face. "Jeff? Showing emotion?" Slenderman said surprised. Jeff slapped his hand off of his face a grunted. "Kait take ben and here's 50 dollars go out tonight." Slenderman said shoving money into her face. "Is she ok Jeff?" Kait asked before leaving. "She's fine, But not stable." He said pulling his hood over his head. Kait walked out of the room and closed the door. "Emotions from Jeff…" Slenderman said pulling his face up. "You have feelings for this girl Jeff?" Slenderman asked. Jeff looked away and a streak of blood rolled from his eye. "Yes." Jeff pulled away from Slenderman and wiped his face. "Well help her I promise. She'll be staying with you she seems to like you… And how did you fall in love with her so fast?" Slenderman asked looking through the forged paper work he pulled out of Jeff's hands. "I… I've been watching her since she was a kid…" Jeff admitted. " I know were not supposed to she was mortal… But I made her immortal… I didn't want her going down this path." Slenderman through the paper done and grew his tentacles. "Jeff you know what you have done is forbidden! If Kait finds out, She'll be Devastated! Your not supposed to make a Human Immortal! Especially when there unstable like her!" Jeff angry and did something no immortal has ever done, "I KNOW ITS FORBIDDEN!" He shouted at Slenderman. Slenderman put his tentacles down and turned his head to the side. "Then you will take care of her Jeff, if she goes insane here she's going to your timeout room!" Slenderman said putting his tentacles away. Jeff went quiet and jaw dropped. "No you cant do that to her! She's only 16 still a kid. She shouldn't be punished for my doings." Jeff said begging Slenderman. "Then you will make sure she stays happy and works with us now wont you." Slenderman said turning putting Jeff outside his room. "I will meet you outside the Mental hospital to help her. Oh and by the way. Your telling Kait while I find a cure for her immortality, and try to work with the council on not killing her!" Slenderman said then slammed the door shut. Jeff fell to his knees and cried blood pouring down his face. –How could I have done this… why was I so stupid so many years ago. - He thought to himself. He wiped his face away and left the house and went to town.

It was the beginning of the night on Halloween, Perfect for him to go around with his hood down. He leaped up on a mailbox and smiled. All the little kids walking around with there parents. Thrilling screams could be heard in the distance and laughter of the first Halloween kids. He smirked, Teenagers going around TP people houses. It was great to see humans again at there greatest times. "_Everyone everyone gather around, wouldn't you like to hear a great sound? There's terror and laughing and screaming in the air. Wouldn't that be a great flair? Now gather around and I will tell you a great little story about my life." _Jeff began to sing and everyone gathered around. "Is it scary?" A little kid asked. "Maybe a little, But no need to be afraid." Jeff winked. Jeff laughed hysterically and began to speak in a creepy voice. "_Sit back now let me tell you tale where justice does not prevail, about an ill fated life so very full of strife where two wrongs do not make it right, SO when I was 15 people always asked why I look the way I do, But as you know Just like most I was bullied and thrown around but I couldn't take it, They hurt my brother and I got them back. One gloomy night out on the street the bullies roamed with worried feet. I had a feeling it was a lot of joy I hurt them all and buried them alive. It was amazing. Then one day when I was hurting people something went very wrong. One of the kids had acid and threw it in my face. This here is a real face no make up added. I added the smile they added the Rage. Hehehe Yes very horrific. Now you might all wonder and would like me to ponder about something that might be interesting. My mother and father, well they didn't like my face too much so I gutted them and left them to die. My brother well he was sleeping and woke up while I was watching him sleep. So I told him what our father had always told us, while I drove the knife into his neck. " _ Jeff smiled and jumped off of the mailbox. He grabbed a little kid who had a fake knife and put it to his own throat. "Go to Sleep." He said then backed away from the kid. Everyone began to back off and take there kids away. "_Oh wait before you go I forgot to mention I had a puppy. Eh a Husky of sorts we named him smiles…" _Smile jumped up and sat next to him. "_See he's a very special dog been with me ever since I killed my parents. See he cleaned up the evidence." _Jeff's eyes went red and he pulled out his knife. "Thank you for listening to my story, now go to sleep." Jeff yelled jumping down into the crowd stabbing a guy in the chest. Smile dog jumped down and started chasing after kids. By the time he was done there was at least 18 people dead men, women, children everything. Jeff panted and wiped his lips and sweat away from his face. "Come on smile's, we have to get to that mental hospital." Jeff said disappearing into the night, listening to the police sirens in the distance.

"Were the hell is Jeff." Slenderman sighed and squeezed what should have been the bridge of his nose. "Guess I'll go in by myself." Slenderman said. Slenderman looked up and began gliding through the air up to a cell that had an opened window with bars. He looked in to see a girl sitting in the corner crying. "Kaylie?" Slenderman said slipping in through the bars and sitting himself down on the floor. "Kaylie Messier?" Slenderman said again. She stopped crying and looked up slowly. She began to whisper something Slenderman had never heard before. "That thing the nightmare…. No IT!" She got louder. "Shh shh hey I'm not going to hurt you." Slenderman said putting his hand up and walking closer to her. She tried moving closer into the corner away from Slenderman. "It was tall… it appeared to be wearing a suit. There's no way that it was human, It's arms were almost to the ground, I never seen anything like it." She shuddered moving away. "Now now calm down." Slenderman said moving closer. "That horrible Fucking face just staring at me…. No there was no face there was no eyes what did I see!" She began to stand up. I fucking saw you son of a bitch. He's coming for me I cant sleep I cant live… No no..." She began to cry again. She fell forwards and Slenderman caught her. "It's ok now your safe." Slenderman said unbuckling her straight Jacket. She seemed to have fallen asleep when she lay there. He chuckled "sweet little dove." And Grabbed the clipboard that was hanging outside of the door. He read over it.

Patient: Kaylie _ Messier

Age: 15

Date of Birth: May 9,1999

Evaluation: Patient 332 hasn't sleep in 18 days straight. She stays up all night humming and crying. When She cries its not tears its blood. It's a rare disease called Haemolacria. The patient has been under a strict diet of drinks and soft drinks so she doesn't choke herself. We had to place her in a straight jacket because of her trying to commit suicide. She is very unstable around other people. End.

Slenderman sighed. "She's more unstable and more immortal then I thought." Slenderman sighed "There's no helping this girl anymore." Slenderman picked the girl up and laid her down in his arms. He looked down from the window and saw Jeff pull up in his car. Slenderman jumped down from the window and walked up to his car. "Jeff where the hell have you been?" Slenderman shouted hiding Kaylie from Jeff. "The bar." Jeff lied. "So are we going to get this girl or not?" Jeff asked slurring. Slenderman chuckled. "I don't think you're sober enough to be driving." Slenderman said turning away from Jeff. "I'm fine." He said hoping out of the car blood staining his pocket. Slenderman sighed. "Fine here." Slenderman handed Shadow over to Jeff. "Bring her back to the mansion so I can examine her… she hasn't slept in 18 days so be gentle." Slenderman said. "Yeah see you back at the mansion." Jeff said taking off down the street. Slenderman disappeared and reappeared in the mansion. Masky was sitting in the kitchen looking at 10 or 11 cook books trying to figure out how to make waffles. "Masky, why didn't you ask ticci to make you some waffles?" Slenderman asked looking at the flower covered Masky. "See that's the thing he told me to make him waffles." Masky said throwing the apron at Slenderman. "I'd like to stick with my Cheese cake" Masky said going to the fridge and pulling out three plates of three different cheesecakes. Slenderman sighed and attended to make Ticci his waffles. "Knock knock." Slenderman jumped and turned around to see Kait scratching at her face. He grunted and slapped her hand with a tentacle. "Stop that you're going to make yourself bleed." Slenderman said putting the warm waffles on a plate and handing them to Ben who was standing behind Kait. "Take those to toby in his room and make sure the plate comes back down." Slenderman said. Ben sighed and disappeared. "So where's Kaylie?" Kait asked looking around. "She's with Jeff." Slenderman said walking past Kait. "With Jeff, you really trust him?" Kait asked. "I trust he'll bring her here safely." Slenderman said walking through the living room and looking at the news that EJ was watching. "Hey slendy look." EJ said quietly turning the TV up. Slenderman examined the TV and watched a Video. "What the Hell!" Slenderman yelled.

"That's right everyone one of the most Horrific Halloween days in the history of man kind. While the parents and kids of Chalky neighborhood met a horrible fate when a man named "Jeff the killer" Was captured on a videotape of a kid who was brutally slaughtered by this man caught Jeff in his horrible acts. Jeff the killer was seen going into the wood NorthEast from Chalky neighborhood. We are going to show you this footage… Viewer discretion is advised. Sargent Walker has been on the seen since the first call… "I wont let this criminal go free for to long he will pay for every single one of these deaths he has caused." Walker states…"

Slenderman was furious; he didn't know what to think. "You trust him to being her here safely huh." Kait said sarcastically walking away.

"Sargent Walker how do you plan to find this murderer?" A reporter asked pushing microphones into his face. "I plan to take this criminal down along with all the other scum of this poor town. I plan on going North-East were the Suspect had last been seen going." Walker said pushing past the rest of the reporters. "No further questions." Walker said going under the police tape. "The victims had been brutally stabbed at least 50 times for each one. We found at least 10 people who were half eaten." The morgue lady said. "Thanks." Walker said. He walked over to the Mail box were he found two large shoe prints along with a few inches smaller paw prints. "Hm what's this?" Sargent walker asked himself getting a little closer to the mailbox. "Blood? Black blood?" Walker looked around and found some more black blood. "Hey, Maclean get a sample of this blood for me." Walker said to the investigator who was taking pictures of the crime scene. "Yes sir." He said walker over and taking a sample. "I'm very interested about this case." He said rubbing his forehead.

Jeff pulled into the driveway of the Slenderman mansion and grabbed Shadow out of the car. "Come on little girl." Jeff whispered into her ear. She murmured a little sound then laid her head back. Jeff smiled and kissed her forehead. She was very warm. Jeff brought her inside and laid her down. It was very late around 1:00 am. Jeff knew everyone was asleep by now. He kicked off his shoes and turned on the TV. He walked into the kitchen and made himself something to eat. He walked back into the living room were he had left Shadow, but upon his return she was gone! He dropped the popcorn he had made and looked around. "Shadow?" Jeff said searching through the dark. "JEFF!" A yell from Slenderman made Jeff jump up and cling to the ceiling like a cat. "God dammit Slenderman." Jeff said jumping down from the ceiling. Slenderman turned on the lights and Jeff had about 5 seconds to look around and catch a glimpse of Shadow in the corner staring at him before Slenderman's Tentacle rapped around his throat and threw him against the wall. "What the hell Slenderman." Jeff laughed at him being strangled by Slenderman. "You killed all those people! You said you were at the bar you fucking lied to me!" Slenderman yelled showing sharp demonic black and grey teeth. "Yeah so what… You said if I didn't take care of her you would hurt her. I can't let you do that so I caused us all problems." Jeff Laughed pulling at the tentacle wrapped around his throat. "You caused the cops to be able to find the Mansion!" Slenderman roared. "Wait the cops…. NO I didn't know the cops were going to get involved!" Jeff shouted glancing over at kaylie who was shaking with fear in the corner. "Were not in the 18th century any more Jeff! The cops get involved in murders especially this cop known as Walker." Slenderman shouted throwing Jeff across the room right beside kaylie knocking Jeff out. Slenderman still didn't see her siting there cowering in fear in till she came out to check on Jeff. Slenderman gasped he had forgotten all about Kaylie and looked down. "Kaylie…I'm sor-" "NO!" Kaylie screamed. She looked down at the unconscious Jeff and looked at Slenderman. "Come here." She said moving her fingers in a hypnotizing way. Slenderman slowly walked over and knelt down to be her height. "Pick him up." She continued. She knew that Slenderman was in a trance and continued to control him. Slenderman did as she said and picked Jeff up and stood up. "Put him on the couch and Go away." Kaylie said crying. Slenderman left Jeff on the couch and began to walk away when kaylie let him out of his hypnotized state. Slenderman dropped to the ground and looked over at Kaylie who was staring at him. "Alright." Slenderman got up and wiped off his jacket, understanding what Kaylie wanted him to do he left the room without another word. Kaylie hovered over Jeff for a few minutes in till he started to wake up. She was touching his hair and slowly tracing her fingers down his face onto his scars. She continued tracing her fingers in till she made it to his jacket. She felt something sharp in his jacket pocket and discovered it was a blood-covered knife. She threw the knife down and curled up in a corner again. She had images and flashbacks of when she killed her parents but couldn't find her brother. Jeff woke up a few minutes later rubbing the back of his head. He sighed and sat up and turned and bent down begging to cry. He began chanting a verse from the bible. "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God, and One night the Lord spoke to Paul in a vision: "Do not be afraid; keep on speaking, do not be silent." Jeff sighed again and stood up. Kaylie looked up aimlessly and looked back down. Jeff caught glimpse of his knife on the floor and saw Kaylie's reflection in it. "Oh, Hey." Jeff said walking over picking up his knife. "H-hi." She said nervously. "You have such a sweet voice you know that?" Jeff stated then walked towards her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said nodding his head at the wall were Jeff was pinned. "Mmhm." Kaylie said looking up at Jeff. He had a hand out to her. "Come on I'll bring you to your room." He said smiling. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he helped her up. He led her through the kitchen and she stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked turning around looking at her. Her eyes were glued to the Dunkin' Doughnut box on the counter. "You want a doughnut?" Jeff asked walking over to the box. "N-no I should stick to my D-diet." She said licking her lips. "Oh, come on these are the best doughnuts around there my favorite." Jeff said taking a few out walking over to her and shoving it in her mouth. The chocolate from the doughnuts made her tongue jump with taste. She ate it up within three seconds and Jeff laughed. "Come on to your room we shall go." Jeff said grabbing her hand again running upstairs. They walked past EJ's room, Ben and Kait's room. They walked slowly past Slenderman's Library; they could hear him messing with books. "Come on were almost there." Jeff said. He brought her to a room that was completely purple, Red and Black. The bed was neatly made with a black blanket and silk pillowcases. There was a dresser in the corner of the room that looked tethered up. When she walked in she looked around at the walls and bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled opened a dresser drawer. Inside there were little stuffed dolls, there was a little girl dressed in all white and then a little boy dressed in a white hoodie and black hair. It looked like Jeff. "This is the spare room for when Slendys brothers come to visit. It's a little big but it'll work." Jeff said turning around. "You explore my room is right down the hall on the left if you need me." Jeff said walking out closing the door. Kaylie was left in the room by herself. She still had the straight jacket on but it wasn't buckled. Underneath the jacket she had a purple and black laced bra on and red panties. She didn't have anything, no clothes, no friends, no family, no life. She reached in a pocket of the straight jacket. She was able to keep a MP3 hidden in the jacket. She pulled it out and found a pear of headphones in the little closet. She took the straight jacket off and covered up in the blanket that was cold but comfortable. She fell asleep instantly.

"_What the hell do you think your doing!?" A voice screamed in the distance. "Your worthless!" The voice screamed again echo each time. _Kaylie woke up in a forest in just her bra and underwear. There were 7 tall men standing around her, they had brown cloaks on and were chanting something in Latin. Kaylie noticed she couldn't move, she was chained to a stone table. She pulled around and screamed at the tall men. One of the men stepped up to the table with a large knife in his hand. He was chanting something in Latin and brought the knife down into Kaylie's stomach. She jumped awake sweating; she curled up on the bed and cried. She was shaking, and thought about Jeff. She got up forgetting that she was almost naked and walked down to Jeff's room. She slowly opened the door and crept in. She was still shaking and crying when she walked in. "J-Jeff." She said quietly. Jeff made no movement and kaylie walked over and shoved him a little. "J-Jeff." Kaylie sobbed. Jeff jumped awake then pushed himself up on his hands on his bed. "Kaylie? Are you ok?" Jeff asked looking up rubbing his eyes. "N-nightmare." She stuttered still shaking. "Come here." Jeff said lifting the blankets up for her. She crawled and turned away from him. He scooted closer raping an arm around her. "God your freezing." Jeff said pulling her closer. He noticed she wasn't wearing anything except her bra and panties when he pulled her closer. "No wonder." Jeff chuckled. "Jeff can I ask you a question?" Kaylie asked. "Hm?" Jeff replied. "Why do you care about me?" Jeff gasped and swallowed heavily. "Because, I have always loved you." Jeff said kissing her head. "Go back to sleep now." Jeff said rubbing her head with his free hand.

Jeff woke up with Kaylie by his side still asleep. He yawned and sat up quietly not trying to disturb her. "Oh y-your finally awake." She said quietly turning over with a simple motion. Jeff smiled and sighed. "I was trying to be quiet." He said turning to look at her. "You were quiet, if I wouldn't have felt your arm move I wouldn't have known you moved." She said her stuttering stopping. She sat up with him, her straight brunette hair falling over her eye. She looked down and noticed that she didn't have any clothes on. She yelped and covered the blanket over her self. Jeff chuckled and turned away. "Rosie cheeks." He said throwing one of his shirts at her. She was much smaller then him and the shirt fit like a dress. "Guess where going shopping today." Jeff said chuckling and going to the bathroom. "Jeff! Where is she!?" A voice yelled behind Jeff making him jump. "I'm getting tired of you people scaring me." Jeff growled. "Well were is she?" Kait asked. "In my room." Jeff said then got cut off. "What is she doing in your room!? She's here one night and your already trying to get her off I mean come on Jeff she's probably scared to death I don't understand how you could—" Kait was cut off by an angry glare from Jeff. "We didn't do anything! She had a nightmare Kait just like you!" Jeff yelled baring his teeth at her. "Oh…" Kait said backing off. "Sorry." Jeff turned away adrenalin pumping. "Ask before assuming!" Jeff said walking away to the bathroom.

Kait turned and looked at Jeff's bloody red door. She sighed and went to the door knocked, and entered. "Knock knock!" Kait said walking into the room to find Kaylie looking around the room. She turned around as soon as she heard a familiar face. "Kaitlin!" Kaylie said running over hugging her real quick then backing off. "I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" Kaylie asked excited. "I thought you were dead. Everyone did." Kaylie said looking down. "Hey I'm alive aren't I, and I go by Kait now and have a boyfriend." She said looking around getting quiet. "Don't tell slendy." She said smiling. "So what happened here?" Kait asked pointing at Kaylie's shadowed scar across her eye and the smile across her face. "Oh, Uh Knives and fire." She said first pointing at her smile and then her shadow. "That's why I'm called shadow." She said looking down. Jeff walked in after they had been talking for a while trying to catch up. Telling each other about their dreams and so on. "Who invited you into my room…" Jeff mumbled and dug through his dresser and threw a shirt and hoodie on. He picked the hood up over his head and grabbed his knife. "J-Jeff." Kaylie said walking up to him. "What?" Jeff said looking at the ground. "Can I tell you something?" She said getting closer. "Anything." He said standing in place in front of her breathing heavily. "I like singing and music. I know a lot of songs that can go along with how you're feeling. I can see you're feelings." Jeff hung his head down more. She put a hand on his cheek and lifted his head up. "_Your not alone there is more to this I know you can make it out, you will live to tell. Cuz you not alone not alone." _Jeff starred at her wide-eyed. He hugged her and then walked with her hand in his. "Wait I need to get something." She said walking by her room. She ran in grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, and purple and black converses she found and her straight jacket. She threw the shirt off and pulled the skinnies on and the shoes. She threw the jacket over her and tightened it around her waist and torso. She walked into the bathroom and found face paint on the counter. She took black and purple and circled her eyes. Then covered her face neck and ears with white. She walked out and went down stairs where she met Jeff at the bottom. "Here's your shirt back." She offered him the shirt. He smiled and pushed her hand back to him. "Keep it." She laid it on the railing and they both went into the kitchen. "JEFF!" The voice of Slenderman yelled as they walked in.

"Sergeant Walker we got that blood sample test results back." The scientist said walking over to him. "Good what is it?" Walker said sitting down in his chair. "It's a mixture of acid, Sulfur and blood." The scientist said handing him the labs. Walker flipped through them and read the charts. "18,000 Grams of Sulfur and 20,000 grams of Acid!? That's insane how can this possible be right?" Walker exclaimed throwing the papers on the desk. "Sir but we traced the blood sample and found a match." The scientist picked up the paper and flipped it to the back. "A Mr. Jeff garner, He's been missing since he escaped Goldenberg Asylum." The scientist said handing him the paper. "Then this is were ill go we have a lead." On the way to the mental hospital Sargent Walker was looking through the forest when he saw a glimpse of a huge red and black dog. He stopped and watched it walk around with no care. Its face turned and had a great big old smile. It was the same dog from the crime scene. Walker walked into the woods and a stick cracked under his boot and the dog looked up and took off running. Walker chased after it getting wiped in the face with tree branches. He looked up to see the dog had stopped and was sitting staring at him. Walker began to walk towards him and took his gun out. " I know you can understand me mutt." Walker said pointing the gun at him. "You're going to take me to your master." Walker said walking closer to smiles. Smiles made a hyena-sounding laugh that startled Walker. "You know Jeff calls me a mutt and I don't like it very much." Smiles said licking a paw. Walker put his gun down and walked towards smiles. "Nighty night" Smiles said as walker walked onto a pressure plate and a net shot up and knocked him unconscious. "I shall bring you to my master now." Smiles said knocking the net down and tying it up.

Jeff looked up slowly to see Slenderman whose face was beat red. "Now what did I do?" Jeff asked pulling Shadow behind him. "Not you, your mutt!" Slenderman said pointing into the living room. "Look I find being called a mutt offensive." Smiles said walking in. Jeff glared at smiles and he sat down and shut up. "What did you do smiles?" Jeff said strictly. "Why don't you go look in Slendys office." Smiles said waltzing off. Jeff looked at Slendy then at Shadow. She took off running without Jeff up to Slendys office. As she reached the room she say a man lying on the ground rapped in a rope net. She walked over to him and examined him. He was human, just like her. The man had short brown hair and a scruffy goatee. He looked oddly familiar, as if she had known him once before in a forgotten past. The image clicked in her mind, she knew exactly who it was. "Dear mother, I love you, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, and dear father, forgive me cause in your eyes I just never added up, in my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone. If I could hold back the rain could you numb the pain cause I remember everything. If I could help you forget would you take my regrets cause I remember everything. Dear brother, just don't hate me, for never standing by you or being by your side. Please don't blame me I only did what I thought was truly right and it a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone. If I could hold back the rain would you numb the pain cause I remember everything. If I could help you forget would you take my regret cause I remember everything. I feel like running away, I'm still so far from home, you say it all never change but what the fuck do you know. Ill throw it all to the ground, before I let you learn please forgive me I cant forgive you no. I remember everything. If I could hold back the rain would you numb the pain cause I remember everything. If I could help you forget could you take my regret cause I remember everything. It all goes by so fast I still can change the past I always will remember everything… Everything. " She fell to the ground next to him cutting the ropes with a knife that was on Slenderman's desk. "Hello brother…." She said pulling him up to her and hugging his sleeping body. "S-shadow?" She turned around to see Kait, Ben, EJ, Slenderman, Jeff, LJ, Ticci-toby, Masky, Hoodie, and smile dog staring at her. Shadow lifter her hand Slenderman and Jeff started walking and then the door slammed behind them. "Kaylie you know this man?" Slenderman asked. "Yes he's my brother…" She said dropping her head down on his chest. "Jeff… That's sergeant Walker." Slenderman whispered. "Walker… the one that's on my case?!" Jeff exclaimed. Walker began to move and awake. "Jeff go get me a shirt." Shadow said taking her straight jacket off. She removed her brother's police jacket and belt and set it to the side. She put the straight jacket on him and buckled it. She pushed him into the corner and Jeff handed her the shirt. "He should be fine for now. She put a hand on his cheek, and moved it down feeling pricks from the new hair coming in. She began to cry, but didn't show it. Slenderman came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know you love your brother Shadow. Ill be glad to keep an eye on him while you and Jeff go to the mall." Slenderman said almost feeling like he was smiling at her. "Thank you." Shadow said standing up and grabbing Jeff's arm. "Someone say the mall!" EJ, Hoodie, and Masky shouted.

Walker moaned and moved around as he woke up he noticed he couldn't move his arms. His eyes were blindfolded and he began to struggle. "What the hell. Help! " Walker yelled. "Oh, your awake." A strange cold voice said in the far side of the room. "I can assure you that you are perfectly safe." It said walking over towards Walker. Walker noticed something the man wasn't talking… He was hearing him in his mind. "Who are you?" Walker exclaimed pulling himself up on the wall. "Who is but the form of the thing and what I am is a friend." The voice said pulling Walker up from the ground. "And what is you name?" The voice asked. "My name is Sargent Walker from the Police department, and once I find out who you are. You are under arrest for kidnapping!" Walker yelled. "You Arrest me?" The voice removed the blindfold and there was no face. "I doubt you will even be able to catch me." Slenderman said picking him up off the ground with a tentacle. "I don't like humans very much, but when it comes to someone I know asking me to watch there pesky humanity friends then your one lucky person so shut your mouth." Slenderman snapped. "What do you mean a freak like you knows me?" Walker exclaimed. "I-I don't p-prefer being called a f-freak." A familiar little soft voice spoke quietly walking into the office with her hood up. "Who is she?" Walker asked surprised. "Oh please y-you don't remember me?" The hooded figure asked signaling Slenderman to put him down. She started humming a beat that was more familiar then the voice. "Just smile, lets all just smile." She said pulling her hood down. "How can you not even remember your sister Lance?" She said walking over to her brother. "K-kaylie." Her brother stuttered moving away from her. "They said you were dead, shot down once you killed that cop." He said. "No, lies I was in a mental hospital." She snapped. "That's my jacket you got on there." She spoke softly again. "But that doesn't matter. We need your help, if your willing to give it ill let you out of that jacket, if not then Slenderman will have a little fun with killing you." She said moving away into the shadows again.

Chapter 2

Lance walked around the Mansion with Kaylie meeting everyone there. The last 3 people she brought him to meet were Kait, Jeff, and smile dog. They were all sitting outside arguing because Jeff just mentioned to Kait what was going on and what he did. "Kait, You remember my brother." Kaylie said quietly. "Yes I do." She said waving and walking away. "And last but not least the people you're looking for." Kaylie said. "Smile dog, and Jeff." Lance sighed. "Kaylie, I'm sorry." He said pulling a knife out from his boot and stabbing it into her stomach. She coughed and fell to the ground. "You guys are coming with me." Were the last word she heard before blacking out. "Shadow shadow wake up." She heard Jeff whisper into her ear. Kaylie woke up coughing up blood and bending over. "Hey wait don't sit up." Jeff said laying a hand on her forehead. "Slendy shes burning up!" Jeff yelled. "Jeff calm down its probably going to get worse then that if we don't heal her wound." Slenderman said.


End file.
